Breakfast
by jasmine135246
Summary: How Steve finally learns how Catherine likes her eggs. Episode tag to 3.4 Popilikia.


So those of you who follow me on this site have seen me post about four fanfictions for a show called Flashpoint in the last two days, and while I love that show and I love Sam and Jules, I felt it was time to go back to my all time favorite TV couple, Steve and Catherine.

This is basically an episode tag to 3.4 Popilikia. It always bothered me that after all those years Steve still didn't know how Catherine liked her eggs.

* * *

The day hadn't gone exactly as Steve had planned. His mother had interrupted his morning with Cath, their victim had turned out to be the subject, and they had lost someone. He supposed that sadly it was a typical day for them. Yet, all he could think about was his morning when his mother had asked Cath how she liked her eggs, and he hadn't known.

She was his oldest friend, the image in his head that got him home, yet he didn't know how she liked her eggs. Hell, he didn't even know if she liked eggs.

"You're doing it again," Danny said irritably. "Why do you have to take everything out on my steering wheel?"

Steve looked down at the steering wheel, surprised to see his fingers tapping away. He tapped his fingers harder just to irritate Danny. "You're so negative, Danno. It's just a habit."

"Well stop it. It's bad enough I don't get to drive my own car, I don't need to replace the steering wheel too." He glanced over at Steve. "Besides you only try to kill my steering wheel when something's bothering you. So what's up?"

"What are you, my shrink now?"

Danny held his hands up in the air. "No, no. I just don't want you killing my steering wheel. I thought we'd established this."

Steve sighed. "Fine, if you must know. I was thinking about Catherine. I told you how my mom came over this morning. Well what I didn't tell you was that Cath was there. Mom invited her to stay for breakfast and asked how she liked her eggs, and I didn't know." He looked over at Danny. "Danno, I didn't know how she liked her eggs."

Danny's face was incredulous. "Are you telling me that after all these years you don't even know how Catherine likes her eggs. Steve, you know how I like my eggs."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either."

Danny just shook his head. "You're incredible, babe. I don't know why she puts up with you."

Steve grinned. "I don't know either."

2 weeks later

It was early morning and Catherine and Steve were both awake. They were lying in her bed, hiding out at her house so Steve's mother wouldn't interrupt them again. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Catherine smiled contentedly at him. "Good morning, Commander."

He just smiled; then let his facial expression return to thoughtful. He just studied her face, reaching out to caress her cheek. Finally he said, "Hey, Cath. How do you like your eggs?"

She looked at him in surprise. "My eggs. Steve what's this about?"

He continued to stroke her cheek. "A couple of weeks ago when Mom broke into the house, she asked you how you liked your eggs, and I didn't know. You're my oldest friend Cath, and I don't even know how you like your eggs."

"Scrambled. Steve."

He shook his head. "I bet you know how I like my eggs."

"Over easy."

"Why do you put up with me, Cath?"

She looked confused. "Steve, where is all of this coming from?"

He sat up in bed. "I just couldn't stop thinking that I should have known how you liked your eggs."

She sat up with him so she was facing the pillows, while he was facing the end of the bed. "Steve, we don't exactly make it to breakfast when we're together."

He nodded. "That's true." He leaned over and kissed her, his good humor firmly in place. "Then come on, let's have breakfast. I'll make you scrambled eggs."

Before she could stop him Steve jumped out of bed and wandered toward her kitchen in nothing but his boxers.

She jumped out of bed, nearly tripping in the sheets as she tried to catch up with his determined pace. "Steve, wait."

He just ignored her as he walked down the hallway, stopping at the end and then turning toward the kitchen. By the time she caught up with him he was pulling the egg carton out of the refrigerator.

She grabbed his arm. "Steve, wait."

He turned to look at her, a smile on his face. "What?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Just slow down. I don't understand what's going on here."

He put his hands around her sides and before she knew what was happening he was picking her up and she was sitting on the counter. He stepped between her legs, and she wrapped them around his waist, and her arms around his neck, as he slid his own to her back, his hands riding up under her t-shirt. His face serious he said, "Cath, you deserve breakfast. You mean so much to me, and I want you to know it. I know that knowing how you like your eggs probably isn't that big of a deal, but it means I know you, and I know you Cath. You deserve breakfast." He smirked, shrugged his shoulders. "Once in a while at least."

She was quiet for a while and then she kissed him. "I know I'm important, Steve, but thank you."

He kissed her back. "You're welcome. Now, about breakfast."

He started to move away, but she tightened her hold on him with her legs. "Who said breakfast had to include eggs? I can think of something I would enjoy more."

Steve just shook his head, grinning. "See Cath, this is why I never knew how you liked your eggs. Really, this is all your fault."

She laughed and he kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "Breakfast with scrambled eggs first."

She let him go. "Fine."

Thirty minutes later they were finishing a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon when Steve stood and scooped her into his arms. She laughed as he lifted her up. "You're in a good mood this morning, Steve."

He was grinning. "We finally got breakfast. I'm good for another six months."

She laughed again, only humor in her voice as she said, "I thought I deserved breakfast."

He set her down on the bed, and climbed over her as she leaned back. They stared at each other for a moment, studying the other's face, the emotions mirrored. "You deserve breakfast anytime you want it, Cath. Anytime."

She smiled reaching up to caress his cheek, then leaned up to kiss him. They spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms, indulging in what had kept Steve from knowing how Catherine liked her eggs. He might have thought not knowing was a big deal, but for Catherine she had him right where she wanted him, thinking she deserved breakfast.

* * *

Just some cute fluff, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm glad I finally got this one done. That scene had bothered me for years. It always feels like as much as Steve cares for Catherine, he often takes her for granted…but that's what fanfiction is for. As always, thanks for reading guys. It means the world to me.


End file.
